Prom
by lovinghate34
Summary: Alex's band plays at Marissa's prom. Wonder what happens when she runs into Ryan afterwords?


Alex slowly walked into Prom, not hers ofcourse. She dragged the band equipment to the stage and started to set everything up. 'I can't believe I'm playing here. Of all the places in the damn world it had to be this one. The one place I dred the moast. God I can't help but think of her.' She was brought out of her thoughts by someone opening the door. She looked up to see a fimilar brunette. "Can I help you?" Alex asked as she finished with the mic and moved on to her guitar case

"Yeah, I came to talk to the manager of the band." The brunette said.

"I'm her." Alex said as she jumped off of the stage and walked towards the girl. "I'm Alex Kelly."

"Alex?" She asked. Alex nodded. "Oh my god. I'm Summer. Your Marissa's Alex." Summer said and noticed at how Alex flinched when Marissa was said.

"Look, not to be rude but what do you need because I'd rather not open old wounds."

"Okay. Sorry. Well, I just wanted to say that you need to be here at 7 to get ready." Summer said. "See you tonight."

"Bye" Alex said and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Jodie.

"You okay, babe?" Jodie asked.

"Getting there. Tonight is gonna be hard." Alex said as her and Jodie went to get the rest of the equipment.

Summer ran into the mansion and straight up to Marissa's room. "Coop. You will not believe who I just saw."

"Kermit the Frog." Marissa said from under her pillow.

"Ha but no. Alex."

Marissa shot up from bed. "Alex?" Summer nodded. "My Alex?" Summer nodded. "What is she doing here?"

"Well, you know the band I booked?" Marissa nodded. "And you know that the only reasoned I booked them was because everyone said they were the best band ever." She nodded again. "Alex is the manager and in the band."

"WHAT?!" Marissa yelled. "She is going to be at my prom?"

Summer nodded. "You know you've wanted to see her since she left and you still want her. So this is your chance."

"I don't know."

"Come on Coop. We are going to prom together. Seth and Ryan are old news." Summer said.

"Now lets go get ready." Marissa said

People were already starting to come into the buidling. There were groups standing together talking while others are taking pictures. Alex noticed Summer and Marissa walk in. Summer looked great but then Alex's eyes landed on Marissa. She was looking mind blowing. A black strapless silk dress. Marissa's eyes looked up to see Alex in a tux. It had everything but the jacket was hanging loosely, and her blouse was loose on her and the tie was hanging off her neck. They both smiled at eachother before Alex walked to the mic with the other band members in tow.

Alex wrapped the guitar around her and walked up to the mic smiling in it as she leaned into it. She loved that feeling. Knowing that no one could effect her music or change it, they just inspired her, bad or good. "Hey Harbor High. Welcome to your prom." Everyone started clapping when she noticed Ryan and Seth with two other girls, Ryan glaring at her and Seth smiling at her. "I'm Alex and I play lead guitar, on drums is Jodie, on bass is Jacob, and rythym guitar is Duke and we are Winter's Worst!"

And even though the moment passed me by  
I still can't turn away   
'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose  
Got tossed along the way  
And letters that you never meant to send  
Get lost or thrown away

And now we're grown up orphans  
That never knew their names  
We don't belong to no one  
That's a shame

But if you could hide beside me  
Maybe for a while  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em' your name

And scars are souvenirs you never lose  
The past is never far  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
Did you get to be a star   
And don't it make you sad to know that life  
Is more than who we are

We grew up way too fast  
And now there's nothing to believe  
Reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
And I won't tell no one your name  
And I won't tell em' your name  
I won't tell em' your name  
Mmm, mmm, mmm,

I won't tell em' your name… Ow!

I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same  
It's lonely where you are come back down,  
And I won't tell em your name

**Alex finished the song and then started into another one.**

I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

The crowd roared in approval to the song although the staff didn't like it at all. After four long hours of playing Alex was getting ready for the very last song. "Hey. This is the last song and then we are out. So here is a song I wrote and I love it. Its one of the best I've ever wrote. Here goes everything." Alex switched to an accoustic guitar and sat on a stool behind the mic and started.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

"Okay. Hope you all had a wicked prom. Good night." Alex said as she started to pack everything up. Jodie looked over to Alex who had tears in her eyes. The building was near empty except for a few people talking.

Jodie walked over to Alex and pulled her into a hug. "Come here, Al. Let it out." Alex cried harder and clung to Jodie as if there was no tomorrow. Jodie felt bad for her best friend and hugged the girl tighter. "Its gonna be okay, Al. We'll get through this." Jodie said as she looked at the two guys who smiled and nodded., letting her know that they would pack everything up.

The two girls walked out of the building to see a waiting, pissed off Ryan Attwood. "Who do you think you are?" He said as he stepped toward them.

"Piss off, Ryan. I'm not in the fucking mood." Alex sneered as she got in his face, tears and sadness no longer there, just hatred. Ryan smiled as two guys came out and held Jodie back so she couldn't help Alex. "What are you doing. Let her the fuck go now." Alex yelled, unknown to her that Marissa and Summer were watching, Seth holding them back saying to give Alex a minute, she needed to vent on Ryan.

"Aww.. Come on. I just wanna have some fun." Ryan said as he punched Alex in the right temple, leaving her to fall to the ground.

She grunted as she stood up. "Come on asswood, that all you got?" Ryan swung again but Alex ducked and made a punch of her own that hit Ryan in his jaw. He staggered back, blood dripping from his mouth. "Not so tough now are you, dick head?"

Ryan stepped forward and a brawl began with various punches from both people until Alex was on top of Ryan hitting him. She kept on until she heard Jodie scream. She turned back and decked one of the guys who was holding Jodie hitting her. Jodie swung at the other and then kicked him between the legs. He grunted and fell to the ground. At this point, Duke and Jacob were there and standing by Alex and Jodie. Ryan looked at the two. Jacob was pretty muscular and looked punkish and Duke was a big muscular guy who scared the shit out of Ryan. He then got up and with the other two ran down the street. Seth, Summer, and Marissa watched as they ran before looking back at the four.

Jacob was standing by Jodie who was holding her ribs. Alex looked the worse; busted lip, blood running out from her mouth, big bruise on her right side of her face, and she was holding her ribs. Duke walked over to her to help her stand. She pushed away from him. "I'm fine." She said as she walked over to the pier before falling down to the ground. The three plus Seth, Summer, and Marissa ran over to her. Duke picked her up carefully. "I'll take her to my apartment." Duke said.

Jodie shook her head. "No, we should just go back to her house on the beach and crash there." They started to walk away when Jodie looked at the three Newports. "You coming?"

Alex woke with pain everywhere. She groaned while she got up and walked into the living room and towards the kitchen when she hit something and fell face first on the ground. "Dammit." She said as she once again stood up, groaning. "What the hell?"

"Morning to you too." Seth said now standing where he was laying.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex said.

"Well... Jodie..." Seth started but was cut off by Alex.

"JODIE GONZALEZ, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE... NOW!!!" Alex screamed as she walked towards the kitchen meeting a smiling Jodie. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Well, after the fight you passed out and they came here to make sure you were okay."

"They?" Alex questioned and Summer, Marissa, Duke, and Jacob walked in. She glared at them.

"Hey, don't look at me, I live here too." Jacob said as he and Duke walked into the kitchen. "Holy Shit. Jodie made breakfast." They heard them scream.

Alex just looked at the four. "Whatever I'm fine, just a bit sore, so I'm gonna go get some ice and then go back to sleep." She came out of the kitchen and walked into her bedroom a few minutes later.

"I should go talk to her." Jodie said.

"NO, YOU SHOULDN'T." Alex screamed from the other room.

"DAMN, BABE. WHEN DID YOU BECOME SUCH A BITCH IN THE MORNING." Jodie said and then looked at Marissa eyeing her. "OH NEVERMIND I KNOW."

"SHUT THE HELL UP. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." Alex screamed.

"SHUT UP BITCH." Jodie yelled back at her. "I'M GOING SURFING, SO ILL BE AT THE BEACH IF YA NEED ME."

Jodie, Seth, Summer, Marissa, Jacob, and Duke were all at the beach. Duke and Jacob were trying to teach Seth how to surf while Jodie decided to stay with the other two. Marissa looked at Jodie. "Shouldn't we be up at the house incase Alex needs us?

"She'll be fine. She has handled worse fights." Jodie said watching the surfers.

"Oh. You mean before she came to Newport?" Marissa asked.

Jodie looked at her in disbelief. "No, I mean after you took her heart and fucking threw it on the ground and ran it over a million times. She came back to LA, lived with me for a while. I tried to help her but nothing I did helped. She got into some heavy shit, drugs, alcohol, bar fights, getting in shit with the cops, and other bad shit."

"Wow." Marissa said.

"WOW? Thats all you can fucking say. Marissa, have you seen her wrists... no... didn't think so . She tried to commit suicide. Slit her wrists when I was at work, I came home and luckily found her in time and called an ambulance. Wanna say wow now?" Jodie vented.

Marissa couldn't say anything she just got up and headed towards Alex and Jacob's beach house. She walks into the house and directly into Alex's room where the sterio is blasting Taking Back Sunday and Alex is holding an icepack to her right side of her face, staring at the ceiling. She looked to see who came in and noticed it was Marissa. She threw the ice pack at her. Marissa ducked, the ice pack missing her head. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alex yelled.

"Let me see your wrists." Marissa demanded.

Alex, now standing, looked at Marissa like she was fucking insane. "FUCK YOU!"

"Alex, let me see them."

"Go to hell." Alex said, tears sliding down her face.

Marissa walked over to Alex and pushed her down on the bed and grabbed her wrists, studying them. She noticed a scar on each wrist with a tattoo underneath each scar. It said 'mistakes should never happen twice' in old english text. Both, tears running down their faces, looked in eachothers eyes studying them. "I'm sorry."

Alex just couldn't take it anymore. She rolled Marissa off of herself and walked out the door into an extra room, Marissa had yet to be in. Marissa got up and quickly followed her. She jumped when she saw three dogs come out; a pitbull and two siberian huskies. Alex came out after them. She was changed into sweats and a beater. She followed the dogs to the door and pulled her trainers on. "I'm going for a run. You can come if you can keep up." Alex said as she threw some clothes and a pair of trainers to Marissa.

Alex, Marissa, and the three dogs came out of the house and started to run. Marissa couldn't believe how in shape Alex was. It was hard for Marissa to keep up, so Alex jogged until they reached their destination, a seculed spot on the beach. Alex sat down on a rock as Marissa watched the dogs sat beside her not moving. "Whats their names?" Marissa asked as she sat next to Alex.

Alex kept looking out into the ocean. "The pitbull's name is Jade. The huskie with all white and a little bit of black is Tosh, and the all white huskie is Faith."

"I like them. How'd you pick them out?"

"Well, I just like the name Jade and Tosh, but Faith is my little sister. She is a total bad ass too. I'd tell you you might see her but i doubt I'll be here long."

"Alex, I'm sorry. I'd make a long speech, but it'd probably just come out the wrong way, but it all comes down to I loved you and I still do and I am truly sorry. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd love to have a second chance."

Alex stood up and took a few steps toward the ocean before turning around quickly and looking at Marissa with tears down her face. Do you... Do you even know the shit I've gone through beacuse of you? How much shit I've gotten into. Suicide? Drugs? Arrested? I"ve been to hell and back because you had a issue with being out to everyone. Do you even know how bad I was hurt, how bad I still am hurt?"

"No, I don't and I can't imagine what you've went through because of me and I doubt I'll ever be able to make it up to you but I wanna try. I wanna try and be better at this .. at being with you... being out... having an actual relationship with my mom... and a total different one with my girlfriend, you... and not to turn your clothes pink... I wanna give it one more chance and I swear I won't hurt you. I never wanted to. Last time it went to fast and I wasn't sure what I wanted but... " Marissa stood up and walked up to Alex, cupping her cheek with her right hand and putting her left hand on Alex's hip. "... I am now and what I want is a second chance with the love of my life... I love you Alex Kelly."

Alex choked back her tears and put her hands on Marissa's hip. "Promise.. promise me you won't ever hurt me again."

Marissa smiled. "I promise."

Alex smiled and then leaned into to Marissa and barely grazed lips with her. Marissa smiled and pulled Alex in for a much needed hard kiss. Alex happily obliged into Marissa's wish for the kiss. When they broke apart, Marissa laughed at the three dogs sitting where they were before watching the two. "They were trained to not ruin a moment especially with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Lets sit." They sat down and Alex continued. "After I got into all that shit, Jodie straightened me up, no pun intended. She got me off drugs, stop heavily drinking. I still drink but only once in a while. She got me to stop getting into trouble with the cops and to go into the marines. I was in their for a year. So lets see... I left before your junior year, got into drugs, drinking, and cops, and then before the summer before you started your senior year, I went to the marines where I met Duke and Jacob. Jacob's dad was in the army and pushed Jacob to go to the marines, so he did wanting to make his dad happy. Duke needed a change in his life. He always had things handed to him. His parents are rich. He had everything handed to him with a big red bow on it, so he wanted to earn something that was hard and not alot of people even tried for. Me.. Well, I just need a huge change, so I decided that the marines was a good chance for me. After I got out, I stayed with Jodi for awhile and then Jacob and I decided to get an apartment and then the band formed. I got those three and trained them the basics plus a few including never to interrupt me. They know you because I have a picture of you in my room and it might sound wierd, but I always talked about you to them." Alex chuckled.

"Its not wierd, maybe funny, but not wierd. I'm happy you changed even though you wouldn't had to do all that if I didn't hurt you like I did. I'm sorry." Marissa said.

The two silently walked back home. Marissa reached the pool house to see Alex on the balcony that connected to the blonde's room. Alex had her accoustic guitar on her lap as she sat on the chair that sat on the ground. Marissa didn't walk any further than the door frame that led to the balcony. She leaned against the wood and listened to Alex play and sing.

(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)   
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty   
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)

I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye

I don't wanna know it's over   
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over   
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober   
If it's over

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
Now I know I can't stay sober  
Cause you left me here like this  
I don't wanna know  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)   
(I don't wanna know)  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know  
If it's over  
If it's over  
I don't wanna know 

"Thats beautiful, Alex." Marissa said.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there." Alex said with anger noticable in her voice.

"Al, I'm sorry. What can I do to prove to you that I love you and always will." Marissa said as she stood to the side of Alex.

Alex chuckled. "You wanna prove it to me?" She heard Marissa's yes before she continued. Alex turned her head slightley, looking Marissa in the eyes while she held onto her guitar. "Marry me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me?" Alex got up and walked over to her dresser where she reached into the drawer and pulled something that Marissa couldn't make out. Alex turned around. "The first day I met you, I fell ... hard. I'm not sure why but I did and thats all that matters. When we started dating, I was happier than ever. I just hoped that we'de last forever, I know I'd love you forever, but I hoped that you loved me also. When you let me leave that night on the beach, I was heart broken but the funny thing is that when we were happy, I thought about things ya know, like our future, kids, living in a house together, and marriage. One of those nights, I decided that I wanted that; all of that, but only with you. So I saved up cash and bought a ring." Alex said as she had tears running down her face and Marissa was sobbing hard as possible. "I was gonna ask you but then I noticed you getting more distant, you stayed in a tent.. with Ryan, and your mom telling me I'm just this weeks yard guy. All that got to me and I figured that you just didn't think I was worth being with, so it ended and I kept the ring because I couldn't bare to let that part of me go and I wanted you, the Marissa I fell in love with, to always be with me." Alex walked up closer to Marissa and held the box in her hand just looking at Marissa before opening it showing Marissa the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. Marissa stared at the ring and looked up at Alex. Alex smiled and once more said, "Marry me?"

Marissa smiled and held her hand out and Alex slipped the ring on. "Yes."

The next morning, Marissa woke up to find Alex had cooked breakfast. She followed Alex to the table, and sat down. "Did you tell the guys this morning?"

"No, I figured you would want to tell them." Alex said as she started eating the food she made. "We are supposed to meet them at the mall. They wanted to see a movie. You want to go?"

"Yeah, and then we can all go out to dinner and tell them about our engagement."

The group walked into the restaraunt and went over to sit at a table. After seeing the movie, Marissa reccomended that they all go out to dinner. Summer looked at her smiling best friend, looking better than ever. "Okay. Coop, whats going on?"

"Huh?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, you've been happy ever since last night and I wanna know why. Did you two get back together?" Summer asked motioning to Alex and Coop.

"Actually... we are engaged." Marissa said while smiling and kissing Alex.

"Oh my god. Thats amazing." Summer said and everyone else congradulated. "I'm so happy to have you two back together again."

"Not more than I am." Alex said as she hi-fived Jodi.

"I'm happy for ya Alley Cat. Anyways... one problem... does this mean we are moving here. I thought the beach house was only temp." Jodi questioned.

"Well, I guess I'm moving here or Riss is moving back to LA with me... If I move here; though, I'm going to buy a beach house and you three can move here too... the band gets paid good money and plus we might be getting that record deal." Alex stated.

"Wait, you might be getting a record deal?" Seth asked.

"Yeah... we were playing somewhere in San Diego and some guy saw us and wanted us, so he said he might get us a deal." Alex said, smiling. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"How about we all hit a club and party?" Jodi offered, smiling at Summer. "Maybe you and I can make comic geek boy drool on the dance floor?"

Summer smiled. "Mabye if your a good little lesbian."

"I don't know. I have these real big lesbian tendencies to throw you on the table and ravish you right now." Jodi said. "What do you say?"

"By all means." Seth said, smiling. "OW." He said as he was hit twice.

"Stop Cohen."

"Don't talk about my soon to be woman like that or I'll have to kick your ass." Jodi said. "So clubbing?"

"Sure." Alex said, still laughing at what happened.

They all arrived at the club hearing the pumping music, Marissa and Alex headed towards the dance floor along with Jodi and Summer, leaving Seth sitting alone in the booth. Alex came back and sat down leaving Marissa, Summer, and Jodi out on the dance floor. "So Seth, how have you been?"

"Good, I guess. Its just not the same when you weren't there. I don't know."

"Sorry." Alex said.

"No, don't be. I'm the one who is sorry. I tried to hook Ryan and Marissa back up while you two were still together, but I learned that you two love eachother and no one is gonna come in between that."

Alex looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Dammit Seth." Alex sighed, looking out to the dance floor then back to the comic geek. "You know I love you, right?" Seth nodded and responded with an I love you too. "Well, just don't do it again or I will kick your ass like the first time I met you at the baitshop." Alex smiled.

Seth laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. So you see yourself and Marissa together forever?"

Alex's gaze started towards hew soon to be wife and smiled. "Yeah, I do. I see the fairy tale kinda stuff. I can't wait to have a family and everything. Forever... I love her. I LOVE MARISSA COOPER!" She screamed and Marissa looked back smiling big as ever knowing whatever the future had for them, they were ready.

**2 Years Later**

Alex walked into the mansion and walked towards the lounge, finding her best friend Jodi and Summer talking to Marissa. She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair. "Hey. How was your day?"

"Good, hun. Considering that Jodi left me to be with Summer. Your an ASS, you know that right?" Alex hissed at her bestfriend.

"Marissa, tell your wife to stop threatening my fiance." Summer said.

Marissa chuckled to herself as she kissed her wife before they heard an infant crying. "I'll get it. You relax." Alex ran into the other room and returned with a bundle in her arms. She sat back down beside Marissa and started hushing the baby. "You woke her up Aunt Jodie."

"I did not. You did." She argued before turning her attention back to the infant in her arms. "Hey baby. Mommy is home." She smiled at the squirming baby. "I love you Faith Alyson Kelly."

"And so do we." Summer cut in smiling before she turned to Jodi and slapped her in the chest.

Jodi wheezed. "What was that for? I didn't even do anything."

"That was for not giving me a kid." Summer pouted.

Jodi smirked and then motioned towards her bottom half. "Sorry babe, but I'm kinda lacking those parts but if you want to make sure we can't have a baby this way, we can try when we get home. I promise I won't give up till your pregnant."

Summer smiled. "Okay. Lets go." Then she ran out of the house.

Jodi laughed along with the family. "You really are gonna ... yeah. Have fun Jo. I'll see you when she relizes it is impossible. Love you."

"Love you guys too. I'll see you in a week." She said to the friends before leaning down and kissing the baby on the forehead. "Love you Faith."


End file.
